


You’re My Light

by candycravingirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Haruno Sakura Bashing, Hatake Kakashi is a Good Teacher, Inner Uchiha Sasuke, Inner Uzumaki Naruko, Inner Uzumaki Naruto, Inner haruno sakura - Freeform, Jiraiya Shinobi Handbook: The Tale of Naruto the Hero, Namikaze Minato Lives, No Uchiha Massacre, One-Sided Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Orochimaru Bites Naruko, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Protective Namikaze Minato, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Protective Uzumaki Naruko, Protective Uzumaki Naruto, Strong Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues, Uncle Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Kushina Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycravingirl/pseuds/candycravingirl
Summary: His vision clouded by darkness, Sasuke Uchiha believes that Naruko Uzumaki is his salvation.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruko, Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato & Uzumaki Naruko, Namikaze Minato & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Fugaku & Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Fugaku & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Itachi & Uzumaki Naruko, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruko
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	1. Naruto and Naruko Uzumaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever fan fiction ever posted on AO3! I was inspired to make this after seeing Tsunade’s Infinite Tsukuyomi dream, and I’m going to be re writing the Naruto series. 
> 
> There were a lot of things that I did not like about Naruto, so, I’m writing a fan fiction where the things I wanted to happen but didn’t, happen! I hope you enjoy the story! 
> 
> Also, character personalities are going to be a little different from their personalities in Naruto and Shippuden, some of the characters are going to have the personalities that they have in Boruto: Naruto Next Generations. Since his family was never massacred, Sasuke is going to act like he does in Boruto. 
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy my story and I am excited to write it! 
> 
> All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.
> 
> Also, PLEASE don’t be a silent reader! I love and appreciate all the readers that I have but please leave comments and kudos! Let me know what you think!

_12 years ago, a nine tailed fox suddenly appeared. It’s tales lashed out, smashing mountains and sending tidal waves crashing to the shores. The ninja rose up to defend their village. One shinobi faced the nine tailed fox in mortal combat. He risked his life to capture the beast, and contain the spirit. the Fourth Hokage, was able to contain the spear and split it into two beings, his wife, Kushina, and their oldest child, Naruto._

* * *

The birds were singing and the sun was shining, the streets of Konohagakure bustling with the villagers. Kushina Uzumaki was humming softly as she was placing plates and silverware on the kitchen table.

Her fiery red hair was tied into a high ponytail, her bangs clipped to the side so they wouldn’t get in the way while she was cooking. She was wearing a bright orange shirt with black leggings that stopped below her knees, and bright pink slippers.

She was making breakfast for her husband and two children, and she was going all out. Her children, Naruto and Naruko, had just graduated from the ninja academy, and were being assigned to a four man squad with a teacher. She was so proud of them.

The sound of bare feet tapping against wooden floors caught her attention, turning to her right to see her husband, Minato Namikaze, walking into the kitchen. His hair was unkempt from tossing and turning, a sleepy look on his face. He yawned, rubbing the back of his head.

Walking into the kitchen, he looked like a zombie. He was wearing a baby blue long sleeve shirt along with matching baby blue sweatpants. Kushina chuckles, Minato’s zombie-like appearance disappeared, a bright smile on his face.

“Morning,” Minato greets, walking up to his wife. He wraps his arms around her waist, Kushina reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck, resting her forehead on his shoulders.

“Good morning,” Kushina says, her lips formed into a smile and a light blush on her on her cheeks. She lifted her head and looked up into her husband's eyes. “You sure got home late last night, huh?”

“Sure was, I was busy for a long time with Lord Third,” Minato responds, nodding his head.

“So, how was it?” Kushina asked.

“Huh?” Minato says, confused.

“You told me you had an important conversation with him,” Kushina reminds him. “So, how was it?”

Minato hums softly, placing a kiss on her left temple and heading towards the kitchen table. “Oh, it was fine.” He said as he sat down, inhaling deeply. “Breakfast smells great! Where are the kids?”

“As far as I’m concerned Naruko is still getting ready, but Naruto on the other hand-,” Kushina cuts herself off and runs to the bottom of the stairs. “Naruto!” Kushina calls but didn’t receive a response. Cupping her mouth with her hands, she yells his name louder. “Naruto!”

Her daughter, Naruko Uzumaki stood at the top of the stairs, drying her fiery red hair that was still damp from her shower. She was wearing a pair of black shorts with a loose fitting white t-shirt with a black zip up hoodie that she left open, her shuriken holster wrapped around her right leg, a black hair tie on her left wrist.

“He’s still asleep mama,” Naruko responds as she walked down the stairs, her violet eyes staring into Kushina’s slightly darker violet eyes. 

“Ugh, still!” Kushina asks, Naruko nodding her head. Kushina sighs angrily. “Out of all the days he chooses to sleep in-,” She rushes upstairs, running into her son’s room. His curtains were closed, and he was huddled underneath his comforter. Stomping over to his bed, her eyes were white with rage as her hair billowed around her.

Naruko sighed as she listened to the commotion upstairs, Kushina and Naruto raising their voices at each other.

“Good morning, Naruko,” Minato greets, his lips formed into a smile when Naruko walks up to him and hugs him from behind, kissing him on the cheek, Minato kissing her cheek in return. 

“Good morning, papa,” Naruko says before looking at the table. “Wow, breakfast looks really good!” 

“Your mom went all out this morning, she wanted to make a special breakfast since you two are going to be assigned to your four man squads today.” Minato says as Naruko sits across from him.

Kushina walks into the kitchen, more like stomps into the kitchen, Naruto following close behind her, a huge bump on top of his head. He whined, rubbing the sore area.

When Naruko got the looks from mom, Naruto totally got his appearance from dad. He’s literally an exact replica of dad, except for the whisker markings on both of his cheeks. He has yellow-blond, spiky hair and blue eyes, while he had the shape of his mom’s eyes and face. He wore orange and blue jacket with a white collar, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, and a red Uzumaki crest on the back. He also wore orange pants with a shuriken holster on his right knee, blue sandals, and a blue forehead protector. 

“You didn’t have to hit me so hard, mom,” Naruto whines, a tick appearing on her forehead.

“Just sit down and eat!” Kushina scolds, pointing to his seat. Naruto flinched at her tone before rushing to his seat next to his sister. Naruto looked down and smiled.

“Woah!” Naruto exclaims as he stares at the bowl in front of him, his eyes sparkling at the sight of his favorite food.

“It might be a little cold since you slept in,” Kushina said as she sat down next to Minato, her eyes narrowed at Naruto, who laughed nervously.

“I set my alarm last night, I swear!” Naruto said,putting his hands up. “Maybe the batteries are dead?”

“I’ll take a look at it and replace the batteries,” Minato said. “Now, let’s eat breakfast or you’ll be late.”

“Yes, dad/papa!” Naruto and Naruko said in unison. Minato, Kushina, Naruto and Naruko put their hands together, closing their eyes.

“Thank you for the food!” The small family talked as they ate breakfast, Minato and Kushina congratulating their children for graduating. Once breakfast was over, Naruto and Naruko said goodbye and headed off to the Academy.


	2. Four Man Squad

Sasuke Uchiha’s onyx colored eyes stared back at him from his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing a high collared shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back, white shorts, and arm warmers. Securing his forehead protector around his head, he leaves his bedroom and heads downstairs, skipping the kitchen since he had already eaten breakfast.

Mikoto Uchiha, his mother, came out of the kitchen, a small smile on her face as her dark eyes stared lovingly at the back of her youngest son. Her long, straight black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face too roughly frame her cheeks swayed to the right as she tilted her head. She wore a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and a light-yellow apron worn over it. 

“Sasuke-kun!” Mikoto calls out, Sasuke freezing in his steps before turning around to face his mother, an eyebrow raised. 

“Yes, mom?” Sasuke asked, his head tilted. 

Mikoto walks up to Sasuke, holding a square-shaped object wrapped in a cloth. She holds it out to him, smiling softly. “Here’s your lunch! I made your favorite.” She said as Sasuke takes his lunch, putting it into his tanned colored bag. 

“Thanks, mom, see you later!” Sasuke said with a wave before exiting his home. Sliding his hands into his pockets, Sasuke walks towards the exit of the Uchiha compound. 

* * *

  
  


Humming softly to herself as she tightens her standard Konoha headband under her hair at the base of her neck, Sakura Haruno smiles at her reflection. Placing one hand on her hip and the other behind her head, Sakura winked at her reflection and giggles at herself.

She was wearing a red qipao with slits along the sides accompanied by a zipper and white circular designs. She also wears tight dark green bike shorts with a shuriken holster around her right thigh, blue sandals, and the standard Konoha forehead protector worn as a hairband.

“Sakura! Isn’t it time for you to get going?”

A tick appeared on her forehead. “I know, I’m on my way out now!” Sakura said, her voice stern yet polite, her inner Sakura expressing her right feeling anger. “Cha! How long are you gonna treat me like a kid, I’m a ninja now!” Inner Sakura said, ticks on several areas of her large forehead.

  
  
  
  


_‘So,’_ Sakura thought to herself as she walked down sidewalk towards the academy, her bright green eyes staring at the ground as she walked. _‘I’m not a little academy student anymore…’_ Sakura looks up, a determined look on her face. _‘I’m Sakura Haruno, Kunoichi in training!’_

“I’m heading out, see you later!” 

Sakura was brought out of her thoughts when she saw her ex best friend and rival, Ino Yamanaka, walking out of the front door of her house, her lips formed into a frown. Ino stopped in her tracks and looked in Sakura’s direction, her eyes narrowed and an annoyed look on her face. Sakura returned the glare. 

“Good morning, Sakura,” Ino said with a smirk. 

Sakura returned the smirk. “Good morning, Ino,” 

Sakura continued to walk, Ino walking with her. 

“So they let a cry baby like you graduate? What a surprise.” Ino teased, and Sakura closed her eyes.

“Those classes are ancient history! We’re both ninja now and we’re both equal.” Sakura responded, opening her eyes, clenching her teeth. “I won’t lose to you anymore!” 

Sakura began to walk faster, walking ahead of Ino. Ino grunted and pushed herself to walk faster, matching Sakura’s pace. Sakura grunted, glaring at the blonde.

This continued for a few more seconds before they started running, pressing their bodies together to get the other to slow down, a cloud of dust formed around them as they raced towards the Academy. 

* * *

  
Naruto and Naruko entered the classroom, talking amongst themselves. Naruto and Naruko sat down together, Sasuke a few feet away from them, staring out the window. Naruko reached out and tapped Sasuke on the shoulder, Sasuke turning around and looking at Naruko, who smiled softly at him. 

“Good morning, Sasuke!” Naruko greeted, Sasuke nodding his head in greeting. 

“Who does she think she is, touching Sasuke like that,” A girl behind them talked quietly to her friend, who nodded her head in agreement. 

“Good morning,” Sasuke responded.   
  


Ino and Sakura stormed down the hallway, pushing and shoving each other as they ran until they reached the classroom, Sakura opening the door. Trying to get in before the other, they were a tight fit into the doorway, Sakura falling into the classroom along with Ino, screaming “I’m first!” spreading their arms out, Ino’s left hand on Sakura’s right cheek and Sakura’s right hand on Ino’s left cheek before dropping their arms, both panting from how fast they ran. 

“Ha!” Ino laughed. “I win, again, Sakura!” 

“Oh, give it up! I I had to look back to see you. My foot was at least a tenth of an inch ahead!” 

“Were you always this delusional?”

Naruto lifted his head and turned around when he heard Sakura’s voice, a blush on his cheeks. ‘Sakura,’ He thought dreamily, his eyes glassy and a drop of drool on the corner of his lips. 

Sakura stopped herself from arguing any further with Ino, her eyes searching the room for her object of affection. Once spotted, Sakura giggled and ran towards the direction he was in. 

“Good morning, Sak-,” Naruto began but stopped himself when she ran past him, standing in front of Sasuke, Naruko raising an eyebrow. 

“What do you think you’re doing sitting next to _my_ Sasuke-kun! Go sit somewhere else!” Sakura said, pointing at an empty seat, Naruko glaring at her. 

“I don’t have to listen to you, I can sit wherever I please,” Naruko responded, gripping onto the corner of the desk. “Plus, Sasuke isn’t yours, he isn’t an object, he is his own person and doesn’t belong to anyone.” 

Before Sakura could retort, Naruto quickly stood up from his spot next to Sasuke. 

“Sakura,” Naruto said, Sakura glaring at Naruto. “Here, you can have my spot.” Naruto offered, gesturing towards the now vacant spot next to Sasuke. 

“Don’t you dare-,” Sasuke said before Naruto smirked at him, sticking his tongue out as Sakura squealed happily, quickly taking his seat and hugging Sasuke’s arm, Sasuke grunting in annoyance. 

Naruto chuckled evilly, sitting down next to Naruko. “Naruto, why would you do that?” Naruko asked, annoyed that her brother did that. 

“Because it’s funny to piss Sasuke off,” Naruto said, shrugging his shoulders. “Also, I didn’t want there to be a fight between you and Sakura, you promised mom you wouldn’t fight remember?” Naruto reminded softly, placing his hand on Naruko’s hand, which had clutched the edge of the desk so hard that she broke it but she didn’t notice. 

Letting go of the crumbled wood in her hands, Naruto quickly looked over her hand to see if she had any splinters. “We should talk to mom about how to control your anger better, that could get us in trouble one day, yknow,” Naruto said softly, Naruko sighing. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just- she pisses me off so much, I just can’t control my anger when it comes to her,” Naruko responded, her voice quiet, Naruto taking her hand in his. 

“I know, that’s why I stepped in to diffuse the situation, I knew that if I didn’t do something you would have done something you’ll regret.” 

Sasuke was able to get Sakura to let go of his arm, moving away from her. 

“You’ll pay for this, Naruto,” Sasuke grumbled, his eyes narrowed. Naruto crossed his eyes, sticking his tongue out.

“Good morning, boy’s and girls!” Iruka Umino said as he walked into the classroom, standing at the podium, placing his clipboard on top. “Today is a very special day for you all! Today you will be assigned to a Four Man Squad and a Jonin!” 

“From this day forward, you are no longer mere students of ninjutsu, but full fledged shinobi. But, among the ranks of Shinobi, you are the lowest of the low. Your greatest challenges all lie ahead. The next step is the assignment of official duties on behalf of the village. We will begin by dividing you into four man squads, each will be monitored by a Jonin, an elite Ninja, who will coach and guide you on your many assignments.” Iruka explained, his student’s eyes trained on him.

_‘Ugh,’_ Sasuke thought. _‘The more I hear about it the more awful it sounds… A four man squad is only going to slow me down…’_

_‘It’s perfect! I know they are gonna team me up with Sasuke!’_ Sakura thought, not noticing that a Naruto was staring at her.

“I hope we get to be on the same team,” Naruko said softly to Naruto, who nodded his head in agreement.

_‘I wanna be with Sakura, and Naruko, I just hope Sasuke isn’t on the same team!’_ Naruto thought, annoyed with the thought of being on the same team as Sasuke. 

“I made the selections so that each cell's ability would be approximately equal.” Iruka said, the class making a dissatisfied noise. 

* * *

  
“Team 7,” Iruka said as he looked at the clipboard. “Sakura Haruno!” 

Sakura’s eyes widen and she gasped. 

“Naruko Uzumaki,” 

Sakura’s excited smile turns into a look of disgust, turning her head to look at Naruko, who was also giving her a look of anger. 

“Naruto Uzumaki,”

Sakura cried out in displeasure, placing her hands on top of her head, Naruto and Naruko cheering and high fiving each other. 

“And Sasuke Uchiha,” 

Sakura cheers. “Yes, alright!” 

“Iruka-sensei, why does a great ninja like me have to be paired with a slug like Sasuke!?” Naruto asked, pointing angrily at Sasuke, who returned the glare. 

“The idea is to balance your different strengths. That’s why you ended up together! Out of the 27 of you, Sasuke has the best grades! Naruto, you would be at the bottom of the class, seeing as you have the worst grades!” Iruka said, his eyes narrowed, the class laughing at the statement. 

“Hm, just make sure you don’t get in my way, understand?” Sasuke said, and his turned his head away, his eyes closed.

“What’d you say, you bastard!?” Naruto asked, stomping his foot and pointing at Sasuke, his eyes white as he glared at him angrily.

Naruko stands up quickly, her arms spread out to create a barrier between the two boys. 

“Sasuke, Naruto, that’s enough!” Naruko snapped, placing her hands on his shoulders and forcing him to sit down. “Both of you calm down, _now_ ,” 

Naruto and Sasuke flinched, both boys making a noise of fear, their bodies tense as Naruko’s hair blew around her, Sasuke leaning away from her. Naruko is as scary as Auntie Kushina when she’s angry. 

Sakura would never admit it out loud, but even she had to admit that Naruko was scary when she was upset. She was hot-tempered herself, but she wouldn’t go against Naruko when she was like this.   
  


Naruko inhaled through her nose and breathed out her mouth, closing her eyes before quickly bowing, an embarrassed blush on her cheeks. “I apologize for my behavior, Iruka-sensei!” 

  
“You’re okay, Naruko,” Iruka said softly, his lips formed into a smile.   
  


Giving her home room teacher a small smile before sitting down, Naruto and Sasuke quickly glaring at each other before turning away from each other.   
  


Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruko sighed in annoyance, _‘This sucks,’_ simultaneously going through their heads. 


	3. Survival Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi tests his Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruko to see if they are worthy of becoming his students.

“Good morning, are you ready for your first day?” Kakashi asks as he walks up to his students, who glared at him, obviously annoyed that he’s late.

“Hey, you’re late!” Naruto and Sakura said in unison, pointing at him, Kakashi rubbing the back of his neck. 

“A black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way,” Kakashi said, his students making noises of displeasure. He coughed and took out a clock. “Alright, let’s get started.” He placed the clock on a tree stump and pressed the button on top of the clock. “It’s set for noon.” Kakashi reached into his pocket, curious looks on his students' faces as he pulled out two bells. 

Hidden within the trees a few feet away, Kushina, Minato, Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi and Kizashi and Mebuki hid in the shadow’s, watching their children with eagerness. 

“Oh my Sakura is going to do so well!” Mebuki said, her lips formed into a smile as she watched her daughter, a determined look on her child’s face as she listened to Kakashi explain the survival test. 

“This brings back memories, doesn’t it, Minato?” Kushina asked, smiling up at her husband who smiled back, nodding his head. 

“I have these two bells. You have until the alarm sounds to get these bells from me.” Kakashi said, tingling the bells. “Anyone who fails doesn’t get any lunch. Instead, you will be tied to that stump and watch while I eat your lunch in front of you. All you need is one bell.. a piece, but since there aren’t enough to go around, one of you is definitely heading for the stump. Whoever that is will be the first of you to fail, one of you is on your way back to school and disgrace. You may, if you choose, use shuriken. Attack as though you mean to kill or you won’t stand a chance.” 

“No way, those are too dangerous Master Kakashi!” Sakura said, her arms spread out and a worried look on her face. 

“Especially since you were too slow to stop that eraser!” Naruto said, chuckling. “You’re gonna get yourself killed!” 

Kakashi looked at Naruto. “Must you talk so big? Only the weak speak loudly. Now let’s forget the dunce, and start on my signal.” 

The word dunce repeated loudly in Naruto’s head. He reached into his pouch and pulled out a kunai, giving out a war cry as he charged at Kakashi. 

“Naruto!” Naruko called out, Naruto ignoring her as he went to attack Kakashi, but was stopped immediately. Kakashi grabbed his wrist and placed his hand on Naruto’s head, bringing his arm back so that his kunai faces the back of his head. 

_ ‘That was so fast, I didn’t even see it!’  _ Sakura thought.

_ ‘So this is an elite shinobi,’  _ Sasuke thought.

“Not so fast. I didn’t even say go.” Kakashi said, his grip tightening on Naruto’s wrist. “But at least you’ve struck to kill, so it seems like you've begun to respect me…” Kakashi smirked. “And… start!” 

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruko all jump into the air to hide, Naruto staying where he is and standing in front of Kakashi, his arms crossed over his chest. “You and me, fair and square, let’s go!” 

Kakashi stared at Naruto, a smug look on Naruto’s face. “Let’s make it a real match worthy of the greatest warriors!” 

“You may be thinking of the wrong kind of match,” Kakashi responded, Naruto growling. 

“The only thing wrong here is your haircut!” 

Naruko rolled her eyes, sighing deeply, resting her cheek on the palm of her hand. 

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed. _‘Fool,’_ He thought as he watched Naruto charge at Kakashi, giving out a war cry as he brought his arm back, his fingers curled into a fist. 

Kushina chuckled, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Suddenly, Kakashi reached into his pocket. Naruto stopped his movements, quickly backing up. 

“Let me teach you your first ninjutsu skill! Taijitsu, the art of the hand and body.” Kakashi began, Naruto raising an eyebrow. 

“Taijutu? That’s hand to hand combat, why are you reaching for a weapon!” Naruto asked, his eyes narrowed. 

Kakashi pulled out an orange covered book, the title make out paradise on the front of the book, above a picture of a man chasing a women. 

“Ha!?” Naruto exclaimed, Minato chuckling softly and Kushina and Naruko rolling their eyes. 

“What the fuck- you’re reading at a time like this!?” Naruto asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Is something wrong? I thought you were coming for me?” Kakashi asked, Naruto looked at him like he had two heads. 

Naruto frowned. “Why are you reading that now?!” 

“I’ve been dying to find out how the story ends!” Kakashi said as he turned a page. “Carry on! It shouldn’t matter the outcome, considering how weak your attacks are.” 

“YOU’RE MINE, OLD MAN!” Naruto exclaimed before reaching out to punch Kakashi, who easily dodged as Naruto flew over Kakashi and landed on the ground behind him before raising his leg, his knee bended as he pivoted on the ball of his left food and turned his body sideways towards Kakashi, straightening his leg as an intention of kicking him, Kakashi raising his arm and blocking the kick. 

Naruto crouched, the palm of his hand on the ground before he pushed himself forward, punching the air. 

“Huh?” Naruto asked, Kakashi suddenly appearing behind him. Kakashi tightly clasps his hands together and extends his middle and index fingers, resembling the Tiger hand seal. 

Sakura gasped quietly. He’s using his hands to make the hand seal of the Tiger! He couldn’t be, it’s much too advanced a technique to be used on Naruto!

“Naruto!” Naruko called out from her hiding spot. “Get out of there, he’s going to destroy you! He’s using the seal of the Tiger!” 

“Tiger?” Naruto asked before looking behind him, Kakashi crouched behind him. 

“Too late!” Kakashi called out before using the full weight of his body, Kakashi thrusts his four fingers between Naruto’s buttocks.   


Naruko gaped, Sakura’s eyes twitching.   


“Konohagakure’s village’s most sacred technique, one thousand years of death!” 

Naruto flew into the sky, crying out in pain as he landed in the water, creating a large splash. 

“Are you freaking kidding me!” Naruko whispers.

_ ‘That’s supposed to be ninjutsu? What kind of sacred technique is that? Looks more like he just shoved something right up Naruto’s butt!’  _ Sakura thought, an annoyed look on her face. 

“Huh! They’re both morons!” Sasuke said, shaking his head. 

_ ‘That level of strength is unfair! How are we supposed to beat him!’  _ Sakura thought, pouting. 

‘ _ Ugh, there’s no way I’m letting it end like this!’  _ Naruto thought as he pulled out shuriken.  _ ‘I’ll attack from the water, then use a Shadow Clone to attack him from behind!’  _ Naruto threw the shuriken, the weapons flying out of the water and towards Kakashi. 

Kakashi caught them with two fingers, not taking his eyes off the book as he laughed at a scene. 

Sakura frowned. ‘ _He’s still laughing at his book! He’s just toying with Naruto!’_

Naruto crawled out of the water, panting and gasping, his clothes and hair drenched in water. 

“Well, what’s the hold up?” Kakashi asked, his hand resting on his hip. “Get one of these bells by lunch or you’ll have no lunch!” 

“Duh, I know that!” Naruto screamed.

“You claim you want to surpass Minato-sensei but you’re already out of steam!” Kakashi teased, Naruto’s stomach growling. 

“You told us not to eat breakfast, how can I fight when I’m starving to death!?” Naruto asked.

Sasuke’s stomach growled, intense pain in his lower belly. Sakura’s stomach growled as well, her stomach pains worse than the other three. She’s been on a diet so she hasn’t had anything to eat since last night; she was starving! 

“I just wasn’t ready that’s all!” Naruto said, Kakashi shaking his head. 

“Then learn to get ready, that chance favors the prepared mind?” Kakashi said as he turned around and began to walk away, returning his attention to his book. 

Naruto’s stomach growled, and he wrapped his arms around his stomach. Worried about her brother, Naruto jumped out of her hiding spot and ran towards him. 

“Naruto!” 

Naruko fell onto her knees to his side, her left hand resting on his back and her right hand on his arm. 

“I’m so hungry that I can’t even think straight!” Naruto whined. “I have to get a bell, no matter what! I have to earn his respect!” Naruto said, loudly enough for Kakashi to hear as well, causing him to stop. “I will become a true shinobi!” 

Suddenly, seven Shadow Clones popped out of the water, all of them giving out a war cry as they charged at Kakashi. 

_ ‘One, two, three, eight distinct bodies! What technique is he using!’  _ Sasuke thought, a surprised look on his face. 

Sakura was equally surprised.  _ ‘They aren’t illusions, their all solid clones! How could he do that!?’  _

_ ‘Wow, not illusions, but actual flesh and blood bodies!’  _ Kakashi thought.  _ ‘This is Kushina’s technique.’  _

Naruto laughed maniacally. “My specialty! The art of the dopple ganger! Get ready, cause now you’re facing more than just one of me!” 

Suddenly, Naruto hugged Kakashi from behind, laughing quietly. “Nice to see your back, Master!” Naruto said as another clone flew towards him from above. “I isolated one of my doppelgangers, sent it out of the water posing as me while I circled around behind you!” Naruto explained, Kakashi’s eyes wide. “Here’s payback for what you did to my ass! This must be hard on you, so I’ll go easy! One good hit is all I want!” 

Sakura smiled.  _ ‘Wow! Naruto’s… Good!’  _

“That guy… he used the art of misdirection. He distracted his enemy before attacking from somewhere else!” Sasuke smirked. “Nice.” 

Suddenly, Naruto was holding one of his clones as another clone punched the one Naruto was holding. 

“Huh!?” Naruto asked, confused. 

He and the shadow clone fell to the ground, the shadow clone crying out in pain. Naruto and his clones began to argue, accusing each other to be Kakashi as they attacked each other. One of them suggested undoing the Jutsu, that way there are only two left and they would know who is who. All of the clones disappeared in a cloud of smoke, the smoke disappearing and revealing Naruto with a bruised cheek, his right eye closed as he groaned in pain. 

“Oh, Naruto,” Kushina said softly, frowning. 

Naruko couldn’t help but laugh at the display, her arms wrapping around her stomach. “That’s Old Man Kakashi for you! Did you really think that you could get him so easily?” Naruko teased, her hands on her hips. 

“Shut up, Naruko!” Naruto snapped before a shiny object from the ground caught his eye. Naruto turned his head and saw that it was a bell. Naruto gasped, laughing. 

Naruko tilted her head, an eyebrow raised. “What’s so funny!?” 

“Your precious Kakashi dropped a bell!” Naruto said, pointing at the ground. “He must have dropped it when I got him with my attack!” 

Naruto reached down to grab it but a rope wrapped around his ankle, lifting him into the air and leaving him dangling upside down from a tree. He swung side to side, making noises of discomfort. 

Kakashi suddenly appeared, walking to Naruto and reaching down to pick up the bell. Naruto whined in displeasure. 

_ ‘Of course it’s a trap, but even more troubling… master Kakashi didn’t drop his guard during his fight with Naruto, not even once!’  _ Sasuke thought as he watched Naruto struggle to get out of the booby trap. 

“You used your technique well, but so did I… but you were the one who got used.” Kakashi shook his head. “and to be caught by such a simple trap was stupid. Shinobi read the hidden meaning behind hidden meanings!” 

“Uh, no you don’t. That’s why I’m telling you.” Kakashi responded, his hand in his pocket. 

“Now! He’s finally off his guard!” Sasuke reached into his pouch and took out four shuriken, throwing them towards Kakashi. 

“Naruto, you-,” Kakashi began but was cut off as shuriken pierced through the right side of his body, the force knocking him over. 

Naruko and Sakura gasped in shock.

Naruto cried out in disbelief. “Woah, woah, what the fuck? Sasuke, you went way too far!” 


End file.
